wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Alyssa Baumann
Alyssa Baumann (born May 17 in Dallas, TX) is an elite American gymnast. She's a 2014 World team gold medalist. She trains at WOGA and is coached by Laurent & Cecile Landi. She has a younger sister, Rachel, who is a former junior elite gymnast and currently competes for the University of Georgia. Junior Career Baumann made her elite debut in 2010, placing twenty-third on beam at the Junior Visa Championships. She traveled to Russia in December to compete at the Voronin Cup, where she placed fifth in the all-around. Following the Voronin Cup, injuries kept her out of competition for two years. She returned to elite competition at the WOGA Classic in 2013. There, she won gold with the WOGA team and silver on floor exercise. She went on to place second in the all-around and on uneven bars, and fourth on vault and floor at the American Classic. She repeated her fourth place floor finish, and placed seventh in the all-around and on uneven bars at the US Classic. Her scores were good enough to qualify her to her first Junior Nationals. There, she placed fifth on floor, seventh in the all-around and on balance beam, and ninth on uneven bars. She was added to the National team. Senior Career 2014 Baumann's senior debut came at the WOGA Classic, where she won team and balance beam gold, vault silver, and uneven bars bronze. She did not compete on floor exercise, therefore she did not place in the all-around. In March, she was named to the senior American team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo There, she contributed to the American's gold medal finish, even with a fall on balance beam, and placed sixth in the all-around. She had originall qualified for floor exercise, but was switched to compete in the beam final, where she tied for silver with Italy's Elisa Meneghini. In early August, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing fifth on beam, seventh in the all-around, and ninth on bars and floor. At Nationals, she performed well aside from a fall on uneven bars on the second day (which caused her to hyperextend her elbow),elbow injury but she won silver on beam and placed fourth in the all-around. At the conclusion of the competition she was named to the US National Team, and the Pan American Games team. The following day she withdrew from the Pan American Games, due to the hyperextended elbow that occured the previous day. She recovered well enough to compete at the World Championships in Nanning, China. She contributed well in qualifications and team finals and won a team gold medal. 2015 Baumann returned to the WOGA Classic in February. She started on uneven bars but fell three times and scratched the rest of the competition at her coach's insistence. In March, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning team gold, balance beam silver, and placing fifth in the all-around. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, suffering a fall on her first event but rallying to finish sixth in the all-around. In August, she competed at the National Championships. She posted the highest score on balance beam on day one, but brushed her foot on the floor on uneven bars on day two. She won silver on balance beam and placed seventh in the all-around. 2016 Baumann competed at the U.S. Classic in June, winning balance beam and floor exercise silver and all-around bronze. At the National Championships, she placed fourth on beam, seventh in the all-around, eleventh on floor, and seventeenth on uneven bars. She initially advanced to the Olympic Trials, but suffered an elbow injury in training and had to withdraw.injured elbow, no Trials She retired as a result and chose to rest another year before attending the University of Florida in the fall of 2017. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Miami Mix)" by Madonna 2015 - "Mutation" by Cirque du Soleil References